I'll Make this Place your Home
by MeaganMango
Summary: Okay, Merlin is an OC. She should definitely be in the show but oh well. It might be a little short, and my first time attempting on . So, wish me luck ; ;


It's already been a month since Merlin's mother had passed, and it has been too much for her to handle. She couldn't even focus her energy to practice her gift. She stood still and somehow gracefully, as the wind whistled quietly pushing down the hood of her cloak and her long hair being untangled from its breeze. As she stood there, she just stared with her deep blue sea eyes, at her mother's grave. '_Here lies a beautiful loving mother: Nimaue Alduin_'. It was surreal, and unexpected to her. She did all she can to make her healthy, and well. But it just wasn't enough. Panda lily flowers in hand, she slowly put them on top of the grave, lighting the incense, and prayed to her now deceased mother. Necklaces, bracelets, and anklets of protection jingled when she moved to put her hands together. Merlin dared not to shed a tear, not because at the fact that she thought she was weak, but she didn't want to be weak in front of her mother. Her father died when she was only eight years old, supposedly from a firebending accident. Either way, she didn't care, not about her father anyway, even though she was named after him. She is the daughter of the great powerful sorcerer, Merlin. And being the daughter of him, she inherited his abilities, and his wisdom. As for her mother's side, she had inherited the beauty from her as well. She was Merlin Alduin, the only youngest, beautiful, masterful, witch in the world.

The rings on her fingers slowly slide against the tombstone when her fingertips softly glided over the rock that barely touched the stone. This will be her final goodbye, and then she will be off to Republic City. Oh how her mother rambled on about the place once she would go visit to go trade their goods. They actually planned to move there soon, and now she can, only alone…

Merlin had plenty of money to get a place in the city; she made sure to look in papers before she fully decided on a place. It would take a couple of hours for her to get there, but as long she was able to get to Republic City, she didn't care how long it took. She hitched the ride with her neighbors satomobile they had recently bought, about to trade in their goods and services. Unlike Merlin now, she would have to find work in the city. "The factory is always hiring. I know a friend who can pull a few strings." Her neighbor looked at his rear view mirror to admire the beauty of the witch.  
"Is that so?" Merlin responded her voice monotone. She showed no emotion, all she did was keep her eyes distant and looked out the window from the vehicle. Work was work, she thought. She still mourned her mother's passing; she didn't think she can get over it. Her beautiful thick, long, brown hair lay in front of her gracefully hit the sunlight showing how healthy it was. High cheek bones, and all natural beauty, she needed no make-up. And her deep blue eyes glimmered as she scanned outside, a big mixture of both of her mother and her father together.

As they drove, the trees disappeared when they reached closer to the city. Merlin saw the city from afar, and just by looking at it, she could tell it was going to be even huger once they got there. It looked as if it were already expanding, even just sitting still looking at it. She thought she should have stayed home, but there was no work for her there, so she had no choice but to go to Republic City.

Once the strings have been pulled she was hired right away, but she wouldn't be working right away, until they sorted out her schedule, of where and when she would be working. In the meantime, Merlin had found herself a place near a park since had admired the view of the red colored treed, but she was still mourning, sulking, and lonely inside her heart. She was already homesick as she lay in her bedroom with empty blankets and sheets, so she curled herself in a fetal position closing her eyes. –_ I will not cry_. – She couldn't understand why it was so hard for her to handle. Not only her mother was her well, her mother but she was also her friend. Someone she would talk to, laugh with. But now, she had no one.

Merlin wasn't like other teenage girls. She took after her father, keeping to herself, being with the one who had raised them and cared for was all they both ever needed. But now since her mother had been removed from Merlin she had no other friends unlike other teenagers. Always going out, sometimes even sneaking out. Chase after boys, giggle, and go shopping. Merlin was much different. She had no interest for love, or even shopping. For picking out what to wear, she didn't care either. As long she was covered she was fine whatever she wore, and as long it wasn't tight. No one came to check on her, no one offered her to go out, and she was okay with that. She stayed in her room throughout the past two days sleeping and sulking. _Get up!_ A shout hissed inside her. She did as she was told sitting up straight on her bed scanning the room, casting out her senses. Nothing was with her, or inside the room. But who was the voice? It was somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Now, it paused briefly. _Go outside._ She didn't sense any evil from its voice. It was somewhat soothing, but also demanding to only get her attention. So she did what she was told, grabbing her boots she quickly slipped them on tying them tightly, putting on her black shirt and her dark purple cloak. She exited outside quickly with her boots clicking behind her. – _Now what?_ – She continued to walk till she was fully out, and continued walking till she walked to the park where she looked up at the window from where her room was. _Cast out your senses_. She inhaled the fresh air deeply through her lungs, casting out her senses as told. The voice was scratchy, somewhat like an elderly person, and calm. She sensed the children playing around her, people laughing, and soft steps of toddlers, and the heavy ones of pre-teens rough housing, the winds soft whistle again like when she was visiting her mother the final time.

_Open your eyes._

Her eyes flashed open, and there stood ten feet away, a boy about her age. Dark hair, emerald green eyes and clothing that matched with it. Her brows quickly furrowed in confusion, one slowly rising up. Why was she led here? Or at least led to_ him_ ? It didn't make much sense to her. The boy was with another older man with the same color of dark hair but with ember eyes. A woman with dark skin, bright blue icy eyes, her hair in a ponytail, all laughing together happily as friends. It was nostalgic feeling to her, and her head made a slight tilt admiring the scene. Merlin still couldn't figure out why she was led to this place, especially to these teenagers. Was there something she had to do? She sensed them all as benders, fire, water, and earth. But the water bender had a much more powerful sense. Merlin looked closer with her gift, watching the water bender examining more deeply._ The Avatar: Master of all four elements_. The scratchy voice reappeared in her ears. Merlin was aware about the Avatar. She heard the stories, and especially the one with the Hundred Year War. Reincarnations, and only the Avatar, can bend all elements. But she wasn't the only one, for the witch can bend these elements too, for she can summon them within her.

_She is slipping_. The voice pointed out as the witch looked closer. The pains hidden beneath her eyes and smiles, but covered it up by laughing and body language to show nothing wrong. Both water and fire bender clasped hands together, so they were a couple, she thought. But, how was the Avatar slipping? That she had to figure out on her own._ How?_ She thought back to her guide, but she received no response. So she had to figure it out herself then. A peck between the water and fire bender then a hug between the water and earth bender, waving a small good bye and the two boys left the girl alone. Brothers, Merlin simply thought, her arms casually crossing beneath her chest. She could see the similar features between them, but the fire bender seemed more fatherly a bit._ Possibly something from their past_, she gazed back to the Avatar sighing letting her guard down sitting down gazing down back in her reflection in the pond. Just as the voice said, she was somehow slipping. She started to takes steps, her boots making soft clicks as she walked toward the Avatar casually. Obviously, she had to be crossed paths with the Avatar, and she had to be involved with her. The breeze caressed their skin, both soothing them, and pushing their hair back. A small tear came down from the water benders cheek as Merlin watched. "Avatar," Merlin simply said to catch her attention. She jumped wiping her face quickly standing to her feet.

"Uh, yeah, can I help you?" She said kind of quickly avoiding eye contact. The deep blue eyed witch watched the Avatar with concern, her mind wheeling with questions but kept them shut inside. The witch simply knelt in front of her showing no judgment, no hint of hatred, jealousy, but the only expression the Avatar saw was help, someone who could help her. She didn't know why or how she could help, or why she knew this is. "Master Katara," She paused trying not to make her voice crack, "she's gone now and I don't know what to do, and – "The Avatar broke down into tears not caring anymore, immediately going into the witches' arms. She couldn't finish her sentence but that was fine with her, she'll figure it out sooner or later, now wasn't the time for her to know. Merlin simply stroked her pony tail hair, and she sang. A beautiful voice Merlin had, soothing, harmonic, gentle voice.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home_

She heard the sobs, and the trembles from her shoulders as the overwhelmed Avatar cried in her arms. She had to keep going. She looked up as she sang, respect that she wasn't going to watch her in her vulnerable state, to which she decided to look at the sunset, inhaling a deep breath and she continued to sing.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home_

The song brought back memories of Nimaue, Merlin's mother. Of when she sang this song to her, when she was first learning magic. Her mother only knew small spells that her husband had taught her before Merlin was born. Her mother would sing this when she was upset, or whenever she was going to bed even when she was older, she would still sing it. Merlin didn't care it was childish or foolish; she fell asleep every time from her soothing voice. But this was only to calm down the Avatar, to make her stop crying at least, and whatever it was, it would be over soon. Merlin was always positive, being negative wasn't her nature. She felt the trembles start fade, and the sobbing into regular breathing. The Avatar finally sat up straight quickly rubbing her eyes, seeing the strange teen wait patiently for her to speak. "Korra," She finally said trying not make her voice tremble, but all the witch did was make a small smile of reassurance. "Merlin," She responded holding out her hand. Korra returned the shake with the greeting. From just shaking each other's hand, there was already a special bond between them. "Merlin, as in like the wizard?" she wiped her cheeks where tears had stained them. -_ So she has had heard of me?_ –  
Korra had heard and been taught the legend of Merlin the Wizard, her father who had saved thousands of lives during another revolution, where Korra was still learning the element of earth. Not only the Avatar can bend all elements but only the wizard can as well, but it only happens ever so few generations. Merlin's daughter had inherited his abilities, to also bring balance to the world.

"You can bend the elements too?" Korra asked a bit intrigued by the witch who had taken a back a bit from her question and replied with a nod of 'yes', "even air?!" She asked a bit desperate. Korra had unleashed her airbending but has not fully mastered it; even the teachings with her master had done nothing. He was always nagging on her with meditating, lame exercises, and no real sparring matches – besides the airbending children –. "Can you teach me?" She asked shaking the witch a bit begging. Merlin stared at the Avatar with a slender brow slowly raising, scanning her. Was this what she was slipping on? No. Merlin was certain this wasn't the only problem, others are waiting ahead but Korra was not ready to open that up yet. "Air is a bit tricky," Merlin began pausing briefly, looking at the desperate reaction of the avatar, eager, and determined to master this element, "air is constantly moving in circles," she stood up to her feet demonstrating, "spinning, back and forth. The constant circular movement builds tremendous energy and power." Merlin stepped in circular motions with her feet and her hands making the air breeze around her gracefully as her long hair playing along with the circular movements. Korra realized her bending was bit different than her masters. She was perfectly balanced, at peace, gracefully and barely moving her hands showing how much power she possessed. Korra, watching in awe, and star struck of wonderment, with the witch's power bending air with such ease. She couldn't help but feel with a pang of jealousy but all the more, she could watch the witch bend all day.

Merlin's clever fingers stretched carefully and slowly in circular motions controlling it carefully. "Balance is the key" she spoke her voice gentle, "to increase more powerful techniques is with larger sweeps and spins. Airbenders carry staffs or fans to perform these." As for an example Merlin simply took in a deep breath shifting her legs up in the circle motion slicing the air with a larger powerful gust, she then bent forward, now standing on her hands then using her upper body strength pushing against the ground spinning in the air with such grace with the gust of winds spreading around them. Landing on her feet Merlin slowly stopped bending seeing Korra in astonishment. "You have to teach me that." Korra pointed with a smile appearing on her face. At least she wasn't upset anymore, she had hope now, and Merlin can see that. "We have to show Tenzin too!" Korra explained to her new friend. "Can we meet up there? Maybe you can teach Tenzin a few moves too?" Korra laughed at her own joke, already seeming that Merlin was a better bender than an airbending master. Merlin returned the smile, "I'd be obliged."

"Oh great, maybe I can learn some new ones too from other elements. You can teach my boyfriend, Mako, and his little brother, Bolin if it isn't too much?" Korra scratched her head nervously, thinking she was asking too much from the witch. Merlin wouldn't mind, she needed to sharpen her skills anyway with the elements, she had been focusing on the healing magic for quite some time, and teaching Korra seemed nostalgic, and felt a bit better than mourning in her room.  
"I'd love to teach your friends." Korra slightly gasped from her agreement, happily that she agreed.

"That's perfect! I can't wait to tell the boys, tomorrow morning? At the island?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Merlin agreed a small smile forming between her lips. Korra squealed with delight and left with her polar bear dog waving off to her new friend. Merlin returned the small wave with the Avatar grinning and her polar bear dog running off, happy that her master was happy as well.  
Merlin returned back to her home, not sulking this time. She was kind of glad, she had something to look forward to tomorrow. She started to smile a bit with a single small tear that slowly stroked down her cheek with the scratchy raspy voice whispering,

_Well done._


End file.
